Letting you go, little phoenix
by Tartan Queen
Summary: A deleted scene from my other fanfiction "What Albus Really Saw in the Mirror of Erised." As always, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave a little review! heehee


Disclaimer: Don't own HP. Well, obviously.

Synopsis: A little deleted scene from my other fic: "What Albus really saw in the Mirror of Erised." Minerva has modified Michael's memory and is about to take him to the Potters' home.

Albus took Minerva's arm and led her upstairs. She was shaking from having Obliterated Michael's memory. The sight of his innocent green eyes staring so trustingly at her tore at her heart.

"It is for the best, Minerva," Albus said quietly, as though to reassure her.

"Oh Albus, I don't know. I…can't forgive myself."

"Forgive yourself, darling. You know that this isn't the only sacrifice that you will be forced to make."

"Why don't you go on to bed, Al. I will…sit by the fire for awhile."

Albus nodded and kissed her cheek lightly. Minerva closed her eyes and blinked back tears.

/-/-/-/-/

Minerva wrapped herself in a tartan dressing gown and stared into the dying embers of the fire. A lone spark flew out and fizzled out as soon as it touched the grate. A single tear fell down, unchecked, from Minerva's eyes and she did not bother to wipe it away.

She climbed the stairs to Michael's rooms. "Michael," Minerva whispered. She bent down to kiss him lightly. She cleared her throat softly and spoke slightly louder.

"Michael, darling…"

He woke blearily and turned his head. His green eyes were dull from sleep.

"Is it time to go?"

"It's time to go, sweetheart. Up's-a-daisy," she lifted him gently and sat him down on a chair. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on her.

"Where are we going, Auntie Minerva?"

Minerva tried not to betray her feelings at the sound of her new "name." She smoothed his clothes and reached for her brush. As she gently untangled his black hair, her eyes roamed over his face.

"Not far," she said. She attempted a weak smile. "And Auntie Minerva has decided that…you're such a big boy now…you can go alone."

"Oh no, Auntie Minerva!" Michael buried his face in her shoulder and his small hands went around her neck. Minerva blinked hard and stroked his messy hair. She bit her lip and tried to distract Michael.

"Listen, dear. You remember the nice man with the glasses? And…the black hair?"

Michael perked up. "And the little kitty that he let me pet?"

"Yes," she replied softly. She smiled again. "Well, his wife's a lovely lady but she's very unhappy. She's unhappy because she wants a little boy _very _badly…and she hasn't got one."

Minerva paused at that moment. Taking a deep breath, she continued, while still brushing his hair.

"So they want you to go stay with them…and they'll love you always. And _you'll_ be their little boy."

"And then I can come back to you, Auntie Minerva, can't I?"

Minerva rubbed his back and looked away. She blinked back tears and looked back into his trusting eyes.

"Well…no, I…I don't think so, darling." She stood up quickly and turned away from her son. She picked up his jacket and cap; as she did, her long fingers brushed against the golden locket that contained his lock of hair.

"Because you see," she continued, smoothing his hair and putting his cap on his head. "I'm just your Auntie Minerva…and lots of other children's Auntie Minerva too."

She lifted him off the chair and he stood, so like Albus, watching her on her knees. Her breath came in shuddering gasps now, much as though she would have liked to conceal it from him. He watched her pityingly.

"This lovely lady, Lily, will be your mummy. Your very own mummy. You'll have a daddy too…like so many other…lucky little boys."

She helped him button his coat and finally stood up. Picking up his suitcase, she cast one last look around the room. Nothing would be here after he left to remind her and Albus of him. It was for the best.

"Now come along, sweetheart," Minerva took Michael's little hand and together they walked to the door. With a tiny pop, they Apparated to Godric's Hollow.

The snow crunched under their feet and the chill seeped into their bodies. Minerva felt like an icy fist was clenching her heart, constricting her air supply. She worked hard not to break down…she must stay strong for her little boy's sake. Just before Minerva raised her hand to the brass knocker of the Potters' home, Michael asked again:

"I mustn't cry, must I, Auntie Minerva?"

Minerva swallowed. "No. You mustn't cry."

She looked down at her precious son. His head was bowed and she could see two tiny tear-tracks sliding down his cheeks. His thin cheeks were tinted apple-red from the cold, and Minerva could see his tears leaving an icy trail.

"Oh my darling," she choked out, falling to her knees. She hugged him to her heart, feeling his chest rise unevenly with his little choking sobs. "My darling…" Cradling his small face between her warm palms, she wiped his tears away and warmed his cold face. More tears trickled down from his eyes. She pressed her lips to his forehead for the last time.

"Be strong, my little cub. Remember that your father is a great man. You'll grow up to be just like him…noble and strong. You mustn't cry."

"I love you, Auntie Minerva. Forever and always…"

They remained in the snow for a long time. At last, Minerva wiped Michael's tears away with her handkerchief and knocked briskly on the door. Lily Evans opened the door. Behind her, James stood, with his messy hair and lopsided glasses.

"Oh Professor! Thank you for bringing him." Lily lowered herself to Michael's height.

"Oh my darling little boy!" she cooed. "My baby."

Minerva watched her little boy being shepherded inside. At the foot of the stairs, her little boy was in Lily's arms. He looked back at her, his eyes stared into hers, and he gave a tiny wave.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," James said quietly. "Won't you come in…for a while?"

"I…well, I…no. Thank you," Minerva finished, turning away quickly to hide her tears.

"All right," James replied gently. He placed his warm hand on her shoulder. "You'll still get to see your little boy though. Just until he starts Hogwarts.

"Yes," Minerva replied softly. Her eyes clouded over. "Thank you James. Take good care of him."

"We will. We promise."

Minerva looked up at the kind, black-haired man. She gave a weak smile and hugged him very briefly. James patted her on the back and gently pulled away to retreat back into the warm house.

As the door shut in Minerva's face, she was finally allowed to let her guard down as she sank to the ground, sobbing like a baby herself.


End file.
